


Think of Me Fondly

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Kudos: 37





	Think of Me Fondly

_Y/N,_

_~~I’m sorry I’ve been gone, I know it’s been too long~~ _

_~~I miss you every day~~ _

_~~I got your letters, but I didn’t know how to respond or I’d have sent you a reply sooner~~ _

_~~I wish my work didn’t always pull me away from you~~ _

_Words are not my strong suit, dove, and you know that better than anyone. But I received your letters, and they gave me hope in my bleaker hours. You’ve always been my light in the dark, offering me something I’ve not had in a long time: hope. Thinking of you makes me strive to be the man you see when you look at me. I’m not there, not yet. There’s so much blood on my hands that I sometimes fear I’ll never be able to wash them clean again. But then you smile at me, hold me in your arms, and I think perhaps I **can** get there, so long as you believe in me._

_Not a day goes by that I don’t wish to be by your side. You make me a better person. It’s harder, when I’m away from you. Hearing from you helps more than you can know._

_I hope to see you soon. Be safe, dove. I don’t say it as often as I should, but I love you._

_~Geralt_

* * *

Geralt glared at the paper. His hand writing wasn’t as elegant as yours, and he doubted his blocky writing would provide for you the same comfort that your letters gave to him. The papers you’d written on carried trace scents of your skin, your favored perfume, and catching that faint whiff soothed something in him, like coming home after a long day. He wanted to give you that comfort, or at least something similar. 

He’d tried several times to come up with a suitable response for the letters you’d sent him, pages of affirmations and anecdotes updating you on your life. He stared at the crossed out lines, the sentiments a bit too raw to be written down on a letter that could easily be discovered by someone it wasn’t meant for and hastily slashed out. He considered tearing up this draft as well, but he’d gone far too long without sending you correspondence already.

Sighing, Geralt folded the paper into an envelope. He wrote your name and address on the front with great care, gently tucking it into his saddle bag. He’d send it off when he arrived at the next town.

Settling down once more by his campfire, Geralt looked up at the stars, wondered if you were also settling down for the night. Mused on whether you might not be thinking of him, as he was thinking of you. 

Looking up at the sky, knowing that no matter the distance between you, the sun and the stars and the moon were the same for both of you brought a small, private smile to his face.


End file.
